


Requests

by spaze_cat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One-Shots, Requests, Smut, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaze_cat/pseuds/spaze_cat
Summary: One-shot TMNT requests (both SFW and NSFW).If you'd like to request a one-shot, head on over to my tumblr, which is feelin-good-in-the-inc and send me an ask or message! I'll pretty much do anything, including non-con and various kinks. I won't reject something unless it's really, REALLY something I'm not comfortable with, but regardless I will not judge you (trust me, I'm into some pretty weird shit).Oh, feel like I should mention this: I totally do tcest as well! In fact I absolutely adore tcest.





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the anon who requested Donnie/Reader, with Reader helping Donnie relieve some stress in his lab. ;)

**Request 1 -** _"Relax"_

* * *

 

  
"Where are my damn 10 millimeter test tubes?!"

The shout echoed throughout the lair, ringing in your ears. You flinched at Donnie's tone. Even if he hadn't cursed, you'd have been able to tell he was in a mood just from the sound of his voice.

You sighed; he'd taken on too much yet again. Overworked himself, stayed up one too many nights.

There was a series of heavy stomps coming from Don's lab towards the couch you were seated on. You placed your bookmark and closed the novel you were reading, the blush still warm on your cheeks. You did your best not to pout at the interruption (it was just getting good!), because you knew Don wasn't in the mood for sass.

"Have you seen them?" He asked you, already standing by the arm of the couch. One good look at his face confirmed what you already knew. He was exhausted, stressed out.

"No," you said honestly. You knew just as Don did that the disappearance of his test tubes was probably Mikey's doing, but you didn't say that out loud. "When's the last time you slept, Donnie?"

"That's not important," he snapped impatiently, already walking away to go on the search for his youngest brother. You frowned. If Don found Mikey with those tubes, he'd be far more than just annoyed. God help the orange-banded turtle if he'd broken one (or all) of them.

You had to stop this fight before it began.

"Donnie, wait!" You shouted after him, catching his attention. "You're sure they're not just in your lab somewhere?"

"Of course I'm sure!" He said, indignant.

"You're the one who told me a brain needs eight hours of sleep a day to function properly," you said quickly, "And you're no exception just because you're a genius. What if you missed something?"

"I didn't miss anything," he grumbled, but he no longer sounded so sure. You mentally cheered; you had him now.

"Why not double check?" You suggested. "If you don't find them, by all means, go and start this fight with Mikey. But if you do find them, you've saved yourself both embarrassment and some bruises."

Don didn't say anything for a few seconds, rolling your words around in his head. He looked a perfect mixture of sexy and adorable with that thinking face of his, and as a bonus, this particular one also included a small pout. He was feeling grumpy, stubborn.

You smiled to yourself; you knew just what to do to make him feel better.

"I'll come with," you said softly, "I'll help you look."

Don sighed and nodded, shuffling back towards his lab. You followed behind him, unable to keep the smile off your face, the spring out of your step. Scenes from that book were still fresh in your head, and you were getting ideas.

For the first few minutes, you genuinely helped Donnie look for his missing test tubes. When you were certain Don had lost himself in the monotonous task of searching, you began making your way towards the area he was scanning. You pretended to skim shelves and filing cabinets along the way, but Don wasn’t even paying attention to your movements.

Donnie was a good few inches taller than you, and because his shell rose above his shoulders slightly, it prevented you from reaching them. Luckily, Don was now at his desk, which meant his computer chair was only a few feet away. Because he was tired, his body was also slouched some. His knees weren’t locked, which made your job much easier.

In one quick movement, you grabbed the computer chair and shoved it against the backs of Donnie’s knees. With a yelp, he fell backwards, landing perfectly on his chair.

“What the—?!”

“Shh,” you whispered, your hands immediately flying to his shoulders. You began massaging at his rock hard muscles, already feeling some tension lift under your hands.

“Ohh…” he groaned, his head falling forward in relief. You chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Feel good?” You asked, though you already knew it must’ve. You just wanted to hear those verbal reactions again.

“Nnh…” was his answer, and though you knew the moan wasn’t sexual, it still had you biting your lip.

You worked at his trapezius for a while, then moved on to his neck. Bit by bit, you coaxed the anxiety and pressure from his muscles. When his head hung like jelly, you moved onto his upper arms. You groped at his biceps and triceps, unable to help yourself from admiring his well-toned body. The only times it looked even more appetizing than this was when he was covered in sweat. Glistening droplets following the curves of his muscles, dripping tantalizingly down his panting form…

“Haahh…” he breathed, his eyes rolling just slightly. God, but that looked so much like he was—

You reached his legs, kneeling in front of him so you could reach. You eased off his knee pads and rubbed away the fabric lines indented in his skin. When you got to his calves, he openly moaned, leaning back in his chair. You worked your way up from his ankles, traveling past his knees, and finally, finally, reached his lean, muscled thighs.

His skin was softer here, especially on the inner thighs. As your hands slowly but surely moved inward, you heard your genius’ breath hitch. Even without those eight hours of sleep, he knew exactly what you were up to. Maybe he knew from the moment you suggested you’d help him find his test tubes.

You reached the ends of his inner thighs, right where his skin met lower plastron. You paused there for a while, rubbing soothing circles into the area as you stared boldly up at Donnie. His eyes were hooded, and through the haze of exhaustion burned a passionate flame, one you easily recognized as lust. His lower plastron bulged outward, his slit slightly open and his cock eagerly trying to escape its protective pouch.

You double had him, now.

You stood from your spot and leaned over him, nuzzling your way against the crook of his neck so you could suck and nip at his sensitive flesh. He shuddered, and though he tried to hold it back, a churr worked its way out of him. You knew he still felt a bit insecure about that sound because it was a turtle thing, a reminder that he wasn’t human, that all that made him who he was was some mysterious green ooze…

“I love that sound,” you assured him, nipping gently at his jawline as you retreated. You met his eyes to make sure he understood your sincerity. Donnie smiled, and blushed.

It was probably the most adorable thing you’d ever seen.

“Want me to help you relax, baby?” You asked, though of course you knew the answer. You palmed his budding erection firmly, making sure he understood your intent. Verbal consent is always important.

“P-please,” he stuttered. His hands gripped the arms of his chair in anticipation, and with a shudder and soft groan, his cock finally made its grand appearance.

You didn’t hesitate to take it into your mouth. Don cried out in pleasure, his eyes closed shut and mouth open as he panted. You didn’t move much at first, allowing him to adjust to the sensations of your tongue running in wide circles along his shaft. Whenever you flicked the tip of your tongue against his head, Donnie whimpered.

His voice encouraged you as you worked your way down, taking more and more of him as you went. You relished at his taste; it was unlike any other man’s. You wondered if that was because Donnie was a mutant turtle, or because of his exceptional diet and exercise habits.

As Donnie drew closer to his climax, his legs began to tremble. His breathing got shorter, and he began thrusting gently back against your mouth. His hands wound their way into your hair, gripping fistfuls occasionally as your tongue passed over the tip of his cock. He quietly moaned your name, his eyes shut tight in blissful agony.

“Ahn… uhh… ohh, yes… o-oh, h-holy shi- uh… mm…” he chanted, his eyes finally opening to stare down at you. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, his mouth hanging open. “Ohh fuck, I’m c-cumming. I’m cumming!”

Liquid heat squirted into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. On reflex, you swallowed, taking as much as he gave. You weren’t fast enough, so some of it spilled from your mouth and ran down your chin. As soon as he was done, you gently cleaned off his dick, lapping up any remaining spunk from his still twitching organ.

You left the excess on your chin, though, waiting for him to come down from his high. After a moment he opened one of his eyes, peering down at you. He looked more relaxed than you’d seen him in a week (the last time you’d had a bit of fun with him).

As he stared at you, still catching his breath, you reached a finger up to your mouth and wiped the cum from your face. Making sure your eyes were dead on him, you slowly, seductively licked the cum from your finger, adding in a pleased moan at the taste.

“Damn,” he said softly. You smirked teasingly in return.

“Feeling better?” You asked, resting your cheek on one of his thighs. His hand reached out to stroke your cheek, a gentle softness in his eyes and smile. You couldn’t help a blush.

“Much,” he answered, his thumb running along your lips. Then, with only a millisecond’s worth of a mischievous expression as warning, he stood and picked you up to rise with him. One second you were on the floor, next second you were sat on his computer desk, laying back as he leaned over you. “But you know what would make me feel even better?”

“W-what?” You breathed, wrapping your arms around his neck as an automatic response to your new position.

He leaned in close to your ear, and after a gentle nip at your earlobe, you felt his hot breath ghost across the skin of your neck. You felt his smirk as he talked against your flesh.

“Finding those stupid test tubes.”

 

 

 


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr requested Donnie/Reader, where Reader is fascinated with Donnie's eyes, and is always trying to get a closer look at them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Donnie/Reader
> 
> (Featuring 2014/16 Donnie because his eyes are the most fascinating imho, and we get a super closeup in the newest film and okay I may also have a slight thing for his eyes, Anon, you are not alone.)

**Request 2 –** _“Eyes”_

You wouldn’t say they were gold. There was definitely some green in them, but not enough to make them _look_ green at first glance.

And boy was it hard to get more than a first glance.

Donnie was used to spending hours alone in his lab. He needed the concentration to make sure everything in their home was running properly, and that their family was well and healthy. He was responsible for all of that, so his brothers had learned to leave him to his scientific meddlings.

Unfortunately, that meant he could be quite reclusive when he wanted to be. It was hard to get him alone when he wasn’t busy, and though what you wanted to do wasn’t really sexual or otherwise embarrassing in nature, you still didn’t want to look a love struck fool in front of the others.

Sometimes you felt a little silly for being so enchanted with something so simple as his eyes, but you couldn’t help it. There was something calming about them, like even if you were raving mad, one look at Donnie’s face would appease you. You wondered if Raph ever did that when he was pissed – just _looked_ at Donnie, met his eyes so he could regain his senses. You knew all the brothers balanced each other out; it was what made their family so unified, their team so strong.

The glasses might have magnified his eyes, but it also concealed much of their beauty. They had to come off, or you wouldn’t be fully satisfied. Even if Donnie knew all the right places to touch, all the most sensitive areas of your body to tease in order to bring you the most pleasure, it was nothing compared to when he made love to you without his glasses.

* * *

You sat in the kitchen, enjoying some breakfast. You were up incredibly early, which you only knew because Leo wasn’t already here. You expected him to walk in any minute now, but to your surprise, it was Donnie who arrived first.

Another chance. He wasn’t busy – at least, not _busy_ busy, like he was when he was “doing science,” as Mikey liked to call it – and at least for the next few minutes, you had him all to yourself.

Even when sleep-deprived and focused on nothing but his morning coffee, Donatello was still a ninja, and the slightest movement of you getting up to approach him made him turn. He offered a smile, and you relished the way his eyes lit up.

“Morning, Donnie,” you told him, reaching out to take his free hand and bring it to your lips. He was too tall for you to kiss him on the mouth, even if you stood on your tip-toes. Back when you’d first realized this, you’d begun kissing his hand instead, since it was much easier to reach. When you found out he found that incredibly endearing, you kept it up.

“Morning, love,” he said, bringing your hand up to his lips in return. “Sleep well?”

You nodded, and the two of you kept up the lazy, morning small talk for a while, finding peace in the sound of each other’s voices. When his coffee was done, and he went to sit at the kitchen table, you followed him back. He sat down, and now that he was within your reach, you moved to take off his glasses.

“This again?” He chuckled, batting your hand away. He thought you were playing. Brows furrowing in concentration and determination, you continued trying to get them off and away from his face. Upon seeing your expression, he finally, _finally_ gave in.

You set his glasses carefully down on the table beside his coffee, then reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch, but raised a brow in confusion. He wasn’t sure what you were doing, and if you were honest, you weren’t too sure what you were doing either.

You gently tilted his head upwards so the kitchen light shone directly on him, highlighting his face. Finally, you were able to get a good look at his eyes. A _really_ good look; one where you weren’t focused on pleasure, and Donnie wasn’t focused on “doing science.”

This time, time stood still for you, patiently paused so you wouldn’t be interrupted, so that you could fully experience one of your favorite things about your lover.

You were wrong; his eyes _were_ gold. But you were also right, because they were also green. It made you think about how rose gold is just gold that’s tinted pink, except in this case, that was the green. Green-gold. But because rose gold sounded better than “pink-gold,” you decided to give the color of his eyes a better, more fitting name.

Green like the leaves on a sapling, like the plants that sprouted from the most fertile land. Sunlight shining through tree canopies.

“Life gold,” you said out loud, your face just inches from his.

“What?” He asked, blinking in curiosity.

“Your eyes,” you clarified, “I’ve decided their color should be called life gold.”

“Well, uh, _that_ sounds like a profound and intense color,” he said, chuckling softly.

“Your eyes _are_ profound and intense,” you told him.

And you _swore_ the color of his eyes darkened for a moment, and you felt his blush against your hand that was still caressing his cheek. Donatello was the literal, by-the-books definition of a genius, and yet just in that moment, he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

The very next moment was a blur as his stealthy hand snuck behind you to direct you forward. You leaned in to kiss him, and felt his lips curl upwards against your own. There was an urgency to it, like he couldn’t bare not to kiss you just then, like he _needed_ you. But there was also that sense of calm, as with all things involving him. It was in his smile, his hobbies, his voice, and it was in his eyes.

They are the windows to the soul, and what you saw in Donnie’s was serenity.


	3. Mikey Topping Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP Mikey/Don smut. Enjoy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell from the title, this chapter contains TCEST. Also, it's rated R, because it's basically just sex. Like a whole chapter, just for sex. Because you guys request wonderful things. ;)

**Request 3 -** _"Mikey Topping Don"_

* * *

Don was strapped down to Mikey's bed, bound at his arms and ankles and gagged. His whole body was shivering. It wasn’t that he was cold – in fact, it felt like he was on fire.

“You look great like this, bro,” Mikey said, absently stroking the sizable bulge in between his legs. “Really, really good…”

Don moaned against the cloth in his mouth, another bead of sweat running down from his forehead, caressing his cheek and licking along his neck before dripping onto the already soaked bedsheets. He’d been in this position for what was probably hours, learning just how much patience Michelangelo could have if he was invested enough in something.

Today, that something was called edging, and so far, Don hated it.

Mikey had placed the gag in Don’s mouth because, according to him, Don “talked too much” during sex. Ha! What a joke, coming from Mikey!

What his brother probably meant was that Don let his _mind_ run too much during sex, but gagging the genius wouldn’t stop his thoughts. In fact, the only thing that _would_ was what Mikey had been keeping from him for the past few hours.

Mikey stepped forward once again and went back to his teasing. He gripped Don’s rigid cock tight in his warm hand. Don was so sensitive by now that just that warmth made him roll his eyes back and churr into the gag.

“Mm, Donnie likes it,” Mikey hummed.

Don wanted to yell that no, he most definitely did _not_ like edging. That in fact it hurt, and he couldn’t imagine how an orgasm after so long being painfully hard could actually feel good at all. But of course all he did – all he _could_ do – was lay back and take Mikey’s new form of torture. They had a safe word, of course – though he could easily slip these bonds if he wanted to – but it would only serve to stop their fun. Don was not about to allow all of his suffering go to waste.

He was getting his orgasm if it took all night, dammit.

Besides, he'd always liked this. Being tied down, at the Mikey’s mercy. It wasn’t often that Mikey topped, but when he did, he liked to be _creative_. When Don’s brain and Mikey’s imagination came together, they made wonderful things. Don only hoped this time would be just as good as last week’s roll in the hay.

When Mikey finally began moving his hand up and down Don’s shaft, the genius closed his eyes tight, crying out in a combination of bliss and agony. He strained against his bonds, knees coming together and just barely brushing against one another. He felt one of Mikey’s warm hands run along his inner thigh and sighed, finally opening his eyes just as one of his fingers slipped into his already soaking entrance. His cock wasn’t the only part of him Mikey had been teasing all this time.

Don had never felt so empty there before; he needed Mikey to fill him up.

_Now_.

“Mi-ffyyy…” Don moaned, doing his best to beg through the gag. “Pwweeeff, Mi-ffy…”

Suddenly, Mikey let go of Don’s cock again, but before Don could whine about it, Mikey leaned over his body. His arms were on either side of Don’s shoulders, his knees against Don’s spread inner thighs. Just the skin contact had Don squirming.

Mikey lowered his head to Don’s, his hot breath ghosting across the damp skin of his neck. Don huffed in frustration when he realized he couldn’t wrap his arms around Mikey to keep him there.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Mikey purred, “Guess I can do you a favor. Just tell me what it is you want, Donatello.”

His voice was that wonderful combination of low and husky, the one he used only when he was extremely aroused. He wanted this just as bad as Don did.

In response to his question, Don lifted his hips, rolling them against Mikey’s. With a groan, Mikey dropped down, his dick meeting Don’s in a desperate mingle of flesh and pleasure. For emphasis, Don pulled his legs against the ropes, drawing his thighs together as much as he could and hugging Mikey’s body to his.

“What’s that, Donnie?” Mikey groaned, his own legs trembling slightly. “I can’t hear you.”

Before Don could even glare at him, Mikey removed the gag in his mouth. Don stretched his mouth a bit before slowly licking his lips, making sure he had every last ounce of Mikey’s attention.

“Fuck me,” Don sighed, giving his best seductive look to his lover. It wasn’t hard when he was this close to blowing his load. “Please, Mikey, I want you inside me…”

Don normally didn’t talk dirty like this. He rarely even cursed when they made love. But this was a special occasion, because this time he really meant those words. His whole body was hanging by a thread, and only Mikey could alleviate the tension all of his muscles were holding in right now. He was far too wound up to care about modesty.

“My pleasure, love.” Mikey said it with a smirk, but there was a tenderness in his eyes that warmed Don to his core.

In one strong thrust, Mikey buried himself in Don’s ass. Both of them groaned at the wonderful friction, craving nothing in that moment but more, more, _more_ …

Gone was the patience Mikey had exhibited all this time. Both of them were reduced to rutting animals. Mikey’s thrusts were short, quick, uneven. Don met each one with his own squirm of pleasure.

Mikey leaned down and their lips met in a disorganized, frantic mess of desperation. During one of their brief gasps for air, Don begged Mikey to go deeper. Mikey obliged, and after a moment of slowing down to search for it, he managed to strike Don’s prostate head-on. The churr he received was better than any other reward he’d ever won – Battle Nexus trophy included.

“Found it,” he breathed, clearly pleased with himself. Don smiled and huffed out a chuckle, which was cut off when Mikey went back to fucking his brains out.

“Oh god, Mikey!” Don cried out, his toes curling and the familiar tightening sensation rolling in his gut. “Please, p-please, I beg you don’t— don’t stop!”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Mikey sped up, showing Don that this time he would finally be allowed to cum. This time, he could finally give in.

For a glorious few seconds, there was no such thing as sadness, or pain, or any kind of darkness or evil for them to vanquish. There was only pleasure, and love, and pure, good energy that filled out every atom in his body. And when it was over, he was left in a daze.

For those glorious few seconds, he’d had a taste of nirvana.

About half a minute later, it was Mikey’s turn. Don bit his lip as he felt the flood of hot cum shoot deep inside of him. He watched Mikey’s face as he, too, tasted absolute bliss, before finally joining Don in the realm of afterglow.

Mikey gently pulled out of Don, but didn’t seem to have the strength to do much more than that. As soon as Mikey was out, he collapsed on Don’s plastron and began absently tracing circles against his collar bone. Don slipped out of his bonds and wrapped his body protectively around Mikey’s. For a few minutes, he did nothing but hold his brother, placing soft kisses on his forehead and nose.

Don was ready to admit this orgasm had been one of the best he’d ever had, and that maybe edging wasn’t so bad if it ended in something like that, but discussion and review was for later. For now, there was the shameless comfort of holding each other so close, of coming down from their shared, natural high together.

And because the phrase _I love you_ seemed like too little for what he felt, Don took an extra step.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved anything in my life more than I love you, Mikey.”

He felt Mikey’s smile against the skin of his neck.

“Love, love, love…” Mikey mumbled, still somewhat delirious. “I love you more than pizza.”

“Do you now?” Don chuckled.

“More than video games,” Mikey continued.

“Are you sure about that?” Don teased.

“I love you more than I love myself,” said Mikey. Don’s smile disappeared, and he looked down to meet his brother’s eyes.

“And I love myself a lot,” Mikey quickly added, “So you know how big a compliment that is.”

“Yeah,” Don said, placing a softer, more tender kiss on Mikey’s nose. “I do, Mikey.”


End file.
